War and Peach
is the twenty-second episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It premiered on October 14, 2017 to an audience of 1.13 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe and Trip are playing one of the practice games and Babe tells Kenzie to call the company on the game but they're out on a offsite know each other better. Kenzie says when people know each other, they're nice to each other. Hudson arrives and has a hat for his birthday, which was yesterday. He has a buckle with a TV and Kenzie says they need to know each other because they forgot Hudson's birthday. They plan to go to Yosemite for their offsite. They're in camping gear. Hudson arrives with his great-grandma Gammy. She came to meet Channing Tatum and Hudson tells her to go because they have bear urine in their hands. Dub arrives and Bunny and Ruthless have his luggage. Dub had packed a portable golden toilet. Dub shows how to work the toilet by flushing Bunny's banana but it comes out and accidentaly spills Bunny's bannana on Gammy. They're mad at Dub because he didn't get the jet ready for the trip and let Kanye borrow it. Babe is trying to book a flight but Kenzie says the offsite is gonna be Game Shakers. They decorate Game Shakers into a camp and Hudson is making salsa on Dub's toilet and flushes it and it splashes on the wall. Kenzie wants everyone to tell a secret about themselves and Hudson goes first and it's 4 fingers. Babe's secret is singing with her mouth closed. Trip's secret is Dub showed him how to fish in a weird way. He fishes with a bang ball. Ruthless's secret was he didn't know how to make pickles and thought they came from pickle trees. Kenzie's secret is in 3rd grade and she had made a science project and put fruit in a macine and would fling at 90 miles per hour. It had hit a girl and Kenzie was in trouble. Babe says she was hit by it and it took 5 doctors to fix her eye. Babe is mad and goes in Dub's tent. Ruthless asks to make pickles. The guys minus Dub are playing camp songs but Dub is made about Babe taking his tent. Babe attacks Dub. Kenzie arrives and was at the market. She bought peaches so Babe can throw peaches at her. Babe throws a peach at the window on purpose because in 3rd grade, Kenzie didn't mean what she did. Hudson, Trip, Dub, Bunny and Ruthless are having a peach fight and they threw a peach at Kenzie on accident. Kenzie is going to the hospital and everyone leaves minus Dub. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast TBA Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *The opening scene of this episode takes place the day after Hudson's birthday, and since Hudson is confirmed to be 13 in the episode "The Switch", which was 2 episodes before this one, that might mean that Hudson is now 14 as of this episode. On the other hand, The Switch was produced 4 episodes after this episode, which might mean that he only turned 13 this episode. *This episode is a likely explanation for why Babe said she had a "bad experience with peaches" in Poison Pie. *When Hudson turns on his belt buckle for the second time, it shows the Spanish version of the Fred Lobster commercial Piper was in in Space Invaders Parts 1-2. *When Hudson shows the Game Shakers his belt buckle, there is a clip of Crazy Steve (Jerry Trainor) from Drake and Josh another show by Dan Schneider. *This is the second episode revolving around Babe and Kenzie's friendship. The first was The One With The Coffee Shop. *Bang Balls first said in Victorious is mentioned here by Double G. *Trip mentions him being a professional gamer in Byte Club. *Kenzie changed the side she usually works on when on the computer. *Kenzie shows her "nerdy" side in this episode. *Hudson's hat is similar to the one The Flash and Shazam wear. *In New Jersey, school districts are working on a story called Letters Home From Yosemite. *This is the second time Kenzie tries to chant and make people finish the word but they don't want to. *In this episode, Trip and Babe work together. *This episode reveals Hudson has a great grandma that is alive. *Hudson's great grandma is the third elderly to appear. *In the intro, Double G doing the same dance is seen. *Hudson's grandma used the Happy Wheels voice over when she gets hit with a banana. *This is the second time Kanye West is mentioned. *Dub still calls Hudson "Hubins". *Babe raps the theme song. *This episode reveals Bunny is afraid of rabbits. *The song Double G sung in Bunger Games is sung again. *Kenzie went to the market down the street meaning she went to the DanWarp deli. *This was the 14th episode shot in Season 2. *The gang’s secrets revealed are: **Hudson: Was born with five toes on each foot **Babe: Can talk, sing or scream with her mouth closed **Trip: Learned how to fish with a bang ball **Ruthless: Thought pickles came from pickle trees **Kenzie: Accidentally flung a peach into Babe’s eye with her fruit flinger. **The title is a play on Leo Tolstoy's 1869 novel War and Peace Goofs *Using an explosive orb is actually illegal. Fortunately, there are no security guards there, otherwise, Dub and Trip could be arrested for disturbing fish's habitat. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2017